(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an analysis process of a line transfer photosensitive device. It also concerns an operating device of such a process.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Photosensitive devices of which the analysis is carried out by line transfer are known in the prior art, especially through U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,430,672 and 4,506,299, each assigned to THOMSON-CSF. However, these devices present drawbacks at the level of efficiency of the charge-signal transfer.